


Our Perfect Little Family

by Jeniouis



Series: Perfection [2]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Giving Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This had been the moment Bruce had been eagerly waiting for…and desperately dreading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Perfect Little Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cari_Tawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cari_Tawesome).



> Two birds, one stone.
> 
> This is a very late birthday gift to my friend Cari Tawesome.

This had been the moment Bruce had been eagerly waiting for…and desperately dreading. For once he didn’t know what to do with himself as he rushed from sitting beside Clint in the bed, supporting him and going back down to the end of the bed to check the progression of the labor. He was glad Natasha was there to help Clint with his breathing and supporting him as he wailed through contractions, taking up half of the burden. Had Bruce been forced to do this by himself, it probably would have been too much. And the very last and horrible thing he needed to do right now was let the other guy loose. Dear God that would be a tragedy. Steve had convinced Clint to have a homebirth like he did and had planned to be there with Clint but the archer went into labor a week after Steve had his baby girl, Emma Grace, and the soldier was still very sore from the long, arduous ordeal. Thankfully Clint’s labor hasn’t been nearly as onerous as Steve’s but that was only because Bruce had known some remedies to prevent such complications. He had given the tips to Steve but with the super-soldier’s high metabolism, they hadn’t been much of a help. Tony had freaked out again so Sam was out in the hall trying to help him stop hyperventilating. Bruce always wondered what Tony would do if he ended up having a baby.

 

Clint had been in labor all night. Bruce had never been this overwhelmed; his mind was flooded with so many worries and concerns. Not just for the safety of his husband but this was it. Soon they will have a son in the world and Bruce still wasn’t convinced he would be a good sire. Or hell, just a decent sire. Even before the other guy, Bruce never thought he would the ideal person to parent a child. It’s not like he even knew what a good sire was. The only example he had to go off of was the abusive drunkard who murdered his mother right before his eyes. Then there was his foster mother but his foster sire died when he was ten so parenting wasn’t something Bruce thought he would ever be prepared for. But then again, who is as his faithful husband kept telling. It was because of Clint’s encouragement that Bruce hasn’t lost his mind from stressing yet. Or randomly hulked out. And the team, they were always around reminding Bruce of his many good qualities. The things that the other guy often made Bruce forget about himself. But mainly it was Clint who kept him going.

There was also that huge concern of what Bruce would be passing down to his son. The last thing he wanted his baby boy to have was the burden of a hulk. Bruce didn't know if his son would be affected or not. But if he was, then Bruce would still love him anyway. Maybe they could smash things together.

 

It was five in the morning. The moment had arrived.

“Okay baby, He’s crowning so I’m going to need you to keep breathing just like that and to breathe when I tell you to, okay.” Bruce said as he looked up at Clint in concern. His husband cried out through a contraction but did manage to nod jerkily. Bruce looked back down to where his son was crowning in Clint’s body. He was almost in position and the second he was Bruce told Clint to push.

Bruce doesn’t even remember how many children he’s helped bring into the world but watching _his son_ start to emerge from Clint body was mind-blowing and remarkable. The doctor almost forgot where he was until he heard Clint scream every curse word known to man in several languages. Might have even created a few more.

But Bruce kept telling him to push and Clint kept pushing and before long a little boy with a head full of brown hair slid into Bruce’s hands.

He had been the first person his son met, was touch by, was seen by. Bruce couldn’t even find words to describe how proud and euphoric that made him feel. Bruce just stood there, holding his baby boy in his arms, staring down at him in wonderment. He didn’t snap back until he heard Clint fearfully asking was something wrong. Bruce quickly reassured him that their son was perfectly fine and he asked Natasha to wash their son. Clint had torn during the delivery and he needed to stitch him up.

The assassin who didn't even blink before she killed someone hesitated before she took the baby boy into her arms and carried him to the sink in the corner of the room. The afterbirth happened and Bruce stitched up his husband before he settle side him, wrapping his arms around him, telling him he did so well, that their son was so beautiful. Clint smiled exhaustedly but beamed when Natasha brought their son back, wrapped in an abundance off blankets. One would have been perfectly fine but Bruce thought it was sweet that she was so cautious. She gently and slowly passed the newborn to his carrier and Clint tenderly took him, gazing down at him with wonderment and love, so much love.

"Isn't he the most precious thing." Clint said in amazement as he snuggled close to Bruce who nodded fervent, gently brushing their son's cheek with his thumb. "He looks exactly like you. I told you he would." Clint said and Bruce chuckled. His husband had been right, their little baby was a spitting image of his sire.

"But he has your nose." Bruce pointed out and Clint smiled, more than he had been already. "Look at that, he does." Clint said, kissing the little brunette on his forehead, his tiny little forehead.

"What's his name?" Natasha asked as she peered over Bruce's shoulder at the darling baby boy.

"Logan." The couple said in unison.

"My little Logan Banner." Clint said with all the pride in the world. Bruce just had to smile as he wrapped an arm around his husband, holding his family in his arms.

 

"Aren’t they the cutest things?" Steve said, holding the two darlings in his arms while Thor took a picture of them. Bruce was glad that he managed to come down and see his son even though he knew that Steve was probably still pretty sore.

“They are the fairest of Midgard.” Thor agreed as he gently took Logan into his arms. The baby squirmed a little but quickly settled as Thor rocked him. “Perhaps we should try for a boy next time.” Thor said, chuckling when Steve glared at him.

“By the way, I’m pissed at you.” Clint told Steve as he gently took Emma into his arms.

“What did I do?” Steve asked.

“This whole natural birth was the Worst. Thing. Ever!” Clint said and Steve laughed.

“It couldn’t have been that bad.” Tony said as he walked in; he didn’t look as nervous as he had when Steve had his baby but Bruce was sure that if Logan started crying, Tony would flee the room.

“You have no idea.” Clint said as he leaned into Bruce’s chest. The doctor smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Yet.” Steve added and Tony glared at him.

“No never.” Tony said and Steve rolled his eyes fondly. “Can I hold him?” Tony asked and Bruce nodded.

“Of course you can hold him.” Bruce said and Tony beamed as he gently, very, very gently and slowly took Logan into his arms. The baby boy squirmed and for a second there Bruce thought Tony was going to run again but the engineer kept it together until the darling stopped stilled and relaxed. Tony let out a breath of relief.

“I almost freaked out but he’s adorable.” Tony said as he rubbed the darling’s cheek. “He looks like his sire.” Tony said and Bruce smiled proudly. Before long, Natasha walked back into the room with Sam in tow.

“I’m always the last one to see the baby.” Sam said as he looked at beautiful baby boy in Tony’s arms. “He’s precious, the most adorable thing.” Sam said as he gently played with Logan’s hand.

Soon, Logan was handed back to Bruce who held his son proudly. And suddenly all that fear Bruce had about whether or he would be a good parent just melted and turned into determination, to take care and protect his child. He was going to raise his little Logan to the best of his ability, the other guy be damned. Because all of a sudden it wasn't about him. It was about his son, his husband, his family and taking care of them.

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt: Bruce/Clint: A continuation of the prompt you just wrote me. Clint goes into labor a week after Emma is born. Clint gives birth to a little boy named Logan. Logan is born early in the morning.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
